


A Galaxy Full Of Discoveries

by nhasablog



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why did it feel weird?”</p>
<p>“Because it tickled, I reckon.”</p>
<p>“Tickled?”</p>
<p>Now Poe understood. “You have no idea what tickling is, do you.” It wasn’t a question.</p>
<p>(Or, Poe and Finn get closer and Poe gets to learn new things about his new friend - such as the fact that he has no idea what tickling is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Galaxy Full Of Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Star Wars fic. I had a lot of fun writing it, and hopefully you'll enjoy reading it. Feedback is always appreciated <3
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com

Poe was known for being an optimistic source in any situation. He didn’t believe in the word “can’t”, and he constantly proved it by going against the odds whenever he could. Sometimes he didn’t even know how he did it himself. Of course he had doubts and insecurities, but he somehow managed to always fight against them and come out of it all alive and usually well. Lots of people had expressed their jealousy over this trait of his. Leia had shown her admiration for it. Poe himself usually just shrugged it off. It was just who he was.

But he admitted that when Finn had gotten hurt and lost consciousness for quite a while, Poe hadn’t really known how to handle it. He hadn’t known Finn for that long. He hadn’t even really had a proper conversation with him, but he could tell the kid was a fighter. When he suddenly refused to wake up, Poe was positively terrified that it would remain that way.

It remaining that way was as wrong as things could get.

When Rey left to find Luke they were all suddenly thrown back into their everyday lives, that admittedly weren’t as casual as one would think. Poe found himself with a lot more free time, however, and at first it was spent doing absolutely nothing, which then slowly transferred into doing things he’d neglected for the past few weeks. And once he was done he realized that Finn still hadn’t woken up, and then came the worry.

Oh, how he wished that some sort of catastrophe could come their way for just an afternoon so that he could get in the air again. His body ached with unused energy, and his mind throbbed with neverending concern for his new friend. He just needed to do _something_ to quit thinking about it.

Poe couldn’t tell how good of an actor he was, but it became clear that people noticed that he wasn’t his usual cheerful self.

“You doing okay, Dameron?”

He kept waving them all off; insisting that the whole First Order deal had worn him out. Leia wasn’t as easy to fool though, and her trying to comfort him almost made him feel worse.

“You don’t have to hide the fact that you’re worried,” she told him one evening after having found him brooding in a corner somewhere.

He stuttered out some sort of reply in the form of, “I’m not,” though he wasn’t sure what part of the statement he was denying. It didn’t seem to matter. Leia just gave his cheek a pat and went on her way. Poe couldn’t believe that a woman who had recently lost the person she loved was trying to make _him_ feel better.

After that he started visiting Finn more often, and he eventually found himself sitting at his new friend’s side for hours. Sometimes he just sat there quietly. Other times he would talk. By the time Finn finally opened his eyes Poe had probably told him his entire life story. He wasn’t sure if Finn had heard a single thing, and he didn’t care in the slightest.

Leia was with him when he got the news.

“Finn is awake.”

He whipped around so quickly that he was sure he must’ve looked crazy. “Are you sure?”

The nurse gave him an amused grin. “Positive.”

He turned to Leia like a child in search for permission. Leia just gave him a nod, a small smile, and a soft, “Go to him.”

Poe didn’t have to be told twice.

Reuniting with Finn again was like reuniting with an old friend you hadn’t seen in years. The only difference was that they’d only known each other for a very little time, but Poe embraced him like that wasn’t the case at all anyway. Finn was evidently weak, but he seemed to be using all his strength to hug Poe back.

“Okay, okay, enough of that. You need to rest,” Poe told him as they broke apart.

“How long was I out?” Finn asked; his voice hoarse and wonderful.

“A few weeks. You haven’t missed much. Most of us have just been laying low and recharging our batteries.”

“Did we win?”

Poe had to smile at that, because Finn sounded so young in that moment. So hopeful. “Yeah, we won.”

“And Rey?”

Poe could feel the anxiety radiating off of him. “She’s fine. She left to go find Luke.”

“Did she find him?”

“Woah, take it easy, buddy. No sudden movements.”

It took Finn a while to fully recover, and Poe found himself once again spending most of his time sitting on the rather uncomfortable chair next to his bed, only this time he wasn’t the only one speaking.

Finn was an interesting guy, and by the time he was free to leave Poe knew enough about him to feel as if he’d known him forever. It was nice to connect with someone. Sometimes he felt like he hadn’t done that in years.

Leia organized for Finn to get his own little room with a kitchen and a bed and everything, and Finn was so excited that Poe thought he would implode. It was both endearing and heartbreaking to watch.

Talking to someone everyday was a bit different from seeing them in their own space, and Poe started learning even more things about his new friend just from spending time with him at his new home.

Finn looked good in the evening light streaming in from the window, Poe had to admit. He was sure anyone would look good in this light, because it was indeed gorgeous. Finn somehow managed to shine more than the actual rays though, and that was impressive.

“You’re a bit of a neat freak, I see,” Poe said, his voice not carrying any of the sarcasm he had meant to express, but just looking at the mess that was Finn’s home was probably enough of an indicator.

Finn snorted. “I’ve been told what to do for so long that it feels good to be able to do what I want for once.”

“Or maybe you just don’t know how to function without someone giving you orders,” Poe replied, sending him a smirk. He wasn’t very good at handling serious topics.

Fortunately Finn didn’t take any offense. “Can’t really blame me.”

“I’ll tell you what to do then.” Poe pointed at the pile of clothes on the floor. “Pick those up and fold them. Or at least just put them on that chair there.”

Finn humored him and obliged, but before the fabrics could reach their destination Poe saw them being flung towards his face instead. He fell back on Finn’s bed with a laugh.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Finn said triumphantly.

Taking a hold of the first article of clothing he could reach, Poe sat up properly again. “You’re gonna regret that.”

Finn stood straighter. “Am I?”

“Immensely so.”

Whatever Poe had grabbed didn’t work well as a weapon though, and he saw his target double over in laughter when it barely had left Poe’s hand before it plummeted to the ground.

“Oh, I’m so regretting everything now,” Finn managed to say through his laughter.

Poe stood. “You think this is funny, huh?”

“Immensely so.”

“I’ll show you funny.”

He rushed toward Finn, which didn’t really take him too long in the limited space they had. Finn had prepared himself for the impact, but when Poe’s hands found their way to his sides Poe knew that Finn hadn’t expected him to do that, so he immediately shoved Poe away. It was only once he saw Finn’s perplexed expression that he realized that he’d crossed a line.

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out instantly. “This is something I tend to do almost automatically at this point. I didn’t even consider the fact that it might make you uncomfortable.”

“What did you do?”

“Pardon?”

“I mean.” Finn pointed to his sides. “What was that?”

Now Poe was the confused one. “The squeezing?”

“Squeezing?”

“I squeezed your sides.”

“I know.”

“Then what-”

“Why did it feel weird?”

“Because it tickled, I reckon.”

“Tickled?”

Now Poe understood. “You have no idea what tickling is, do you.” It wasn’t a question.

Finn was frowning at him. “I’ve heard that word. It’s what happens when someone’s caught a cold. Their throat tickles.”

“That’s true, but there’s another form of it. A more physical one.”

“What you did to me…that’s tickling?”

Poe nodded. “That’s tickling.”

“And why did it feel weird?”

“I’m guessing it’s because you’re ticklish.”

Finn crossed his arms self consciously. “Is that bad?”

“Oh, not at all. Lots of people are ticklish at least somewhere.”

“You too?”

Poe ignored his burning face and said, “Me too, yeah.”

“What does it mean to be ticklish?”

Poe licked his lips and pointed to the bed. “Let’s sit.” Finn followed his lead and they were soon both seated next to each other; their backs leaning against the wall. “Okay, so being ticklish basically means that you’re sensitive. If someone decides to touch you, usually lightly, in a ticklish spot you will get the urge to push them away, and if they’re at it for long enough you’re going to start laughing.”

Finn raised an eyebrow. “That’s kind of weird.”

Poe barked out a laugh. “It’s a little weird, yeah.”

“Why is that a thing?”

“I think it’s to be able to feel if small creatures are walking on our bodies. Some species just so happens to be extra sensitive.”

Finn looked skeptical. “And you can be sensitive…anywhere?”

Poe nodded. “The most common places are your sides, stomach and feet, I’d say, but some people are ticklish everywhere.”

“Where are you ticklish?”

Poe averted his gaze and gave a nervous laugh. “You don’t usually tell people where you’re ticklish.”

“Why not?” Finn was trying to catch his eye, and Poe could tell he was intrigued.

Poe shrugged. “It’s just something you generally find out for yourself. It’s sort of hard to understand.”

“Huh.” Finn leaned back and didn’t say anything for a few seconds. “I’ve never been tickled before.”

That statement saddened Poe deeply. “I’m happy to have been the one to introduce you to it, then.”

Finn turned his whole body toward him. “Do it again.”

Poe looked at him this time. “You really want me to?”

Finn nodded eagerly. “It felt funny. I want to feel it again.”

Poe couldn’t help but grin. “All right. Try not to punch me.”

Tickling someone who was sitting there waiting for it was surreal, but Poe turned his body as well so that they were sitting cross-legged facing each other, and then he slowly reached out to place his fingers on both of Finn’s sides. And then he squeezed.

Finn’s reaction was as expected. His whole body jerked at the sensation, and his hands then shot forward to grab Poe’s wrists; holding them tightly enough to cause Poe some discomfort. He stilled his fingers immediately.

“Want me to stop?”

Finn shook his head; a look of wonder finding his face. “No, continue.”

Poe squeezed again, once, twice; each movement rewarding him with a twitch and a noise from Finn. Poe was on his sixth squeeze when Finn let out his first laugh.

Oh, what a laugh.

Finn’s whole face scrunched up as the most amazing sound left his lips. He was now holding onto Poe’s wrists for dear life, and Poe was unable to keep his own grin at bay as he watched his friend laugh properly for probably the first time in his life.

“Thihis feheels weheheird.”

“Do you like it?” Poe asked, because despite his initial reaction to being asked to do this he didn’t really want to stop just yet. In fact, he wanted to make Finn laugh forever and ever and ever.

“I doho,” Finn replied, probably not ashamed at all. Most people would be unwilling to admit it, but Finn wasn’t one of them.

“Are you up for testing out if you’re ticklish anywhere else?”

Finn nodded and Poe set to work. He slowly trailed his fingers inwards; scratching lightly at Finn’s midriff. If Poe had thought that Finn was laughing before, it was nothing compared to how hard he was laughing now.

In a whirl of movements Finn was hopelessly trying to bat Poe’s hands away from his sensitive skin, but much like a lot of people Finn’s body decided that it had no idea how to deal with the current situation, which left him flailing around quite helplessly.

“I think we found a sweet spot,” Poe said. At this point his cheeks actually hurt from how hugely he was grinning.

“It’s weheheheird,” Finn cried, leaning forward in his attempt to limit Poe’s access to his stomach. It would’ve worked had Poe not already been all but holding onto it.

“I think it’s adorable,” Poe commented, finally relenting as to not overwhelm him.

Finn was panting; his forehead almost touching Poe’s knee. “It…”

“Tickles,” Poe finished for him.

Finn slowly sat up again. “Tickles,” he repeated, as if trying out the word.

Poe wiggled his fingers in the air. “Because you’re ticklish.”

Finn giggled at the sight of them. “I guess I am.”

Poe dropped his hands. “We don’t have to continue.”

Finn actually looked really upset at the thought. “But I want to find out where else I’m ticklish.”

“I’ll make you a deal,” Poe said as he glanced briefly at the now dark window. “Everyday I’ll try a new spot, but only one a day. Okay?” He didn’t know why he proposed that, but he quite liked the idea of making a game out of this.

Finn still looked a little disappointed, but nodded at him anyway. “Okay.”

“Great!” Poe heaved himself off of the bed and reached for his jacket (the one he hadn’t given to Finn). “Tomorrow I’ll try your ribs. I bet they’re extremely sensitive.”

Finn rubbed his fingers over his lower ribcage, as if trying to figure it out himself. “I can’t wait.”

Poe put his jacket on and said, “Neither can I.”

* * *

 

About a week and countless of giggly one-sided tickle fights later, Poe was about to test the very last spot on Finn’s body.

“After the positive results I’ve gotten,” he said as he took his place on Finn’s bed. “I don’t doubt that your neck is at least as sensitive as your knees were.”

Finn grinned at him. “Only one way to find out.”

Poe knew that his eyes probably glistened with mischief. “Don’t I know it.” He lifted his hands and Finn instinctively scrunched up his shoulders. “Hey, none of that. I need to get my hands on you first.”

Finn straightened and smiled helplessly. “I can’t help it.”

“Oh, I know.” Poe closed the remaining gap and started fluttering his fingers over Finn’s neck. He had barely been at it for five seconds before Finn clamped down his chin; trapping Poe’s fingers instead of pushing them away. Poe responded by wiggling them even more vigorously, which earned him peals of giggles in return.

“Oh nohoho.”

“No? But I thought you enjoyed this.”

“I ahaham.”

“Then why are you trying to shove me away, huh?”

“I’m nohohot.”

“Lies.”

To his credit Finn was pretty good at staying put, but a guy could only endure the unbearable feeling for so long before it became too much. Finn fell back on the bed in an attempt to make the sensation stop, and while Poe’s fingers did vanish from his neck Poe decided to attack his upper body instead. Now that he’d tried every single spot he was finally allowed to use his newfound knowledge.

Finn was laughing and squirming and thrashing as Poe kneeled over him; his fingers dancing over his friend’s sensitive skin. Finn losing control like that was probably the best thing Poe had ever seen.

“I’m going to have so much fun with you,” he said and backed off; not wanting to overdo it.

Finn didn’t look very upset at the thought. “I think it’s my turn to try _your_ spots, Poe.” He was still breathless when he said it.

Poe gave his thigh a squeeze. “Good luck escaping my hands for long enough, buddy.”

“You underestimate me.”

“Of course I do.”

At this point Poe thought he’d never learn a new thing about Finn again, but it turned out he was very wrong about that part. Finn was extremely stubborn, though Poe should’ve already realized that ages ago. Finn was also pretty ruthless when it came to getting what he wanted, so it only took him a couple of days before he had Poe trapped under his own exploring fingers, and Poe found out one last thing about Finn. He was an incredibly skilled tickler.


End file.
